


i look at you and i'm home

by mels



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Phil doesn’t believe in love at first sight - that’s until he meets a young boy at a game store in June 2009.





	i look at you and i'm home

**Author's Note:**

> written for [phandomficfests](http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) summer [blank] flash fic fest. i chose to write about summer loving/falling in love in the summer.

It had hit Phil like a lightning from a clear sky that day at the game store, in June 2009 - love at first sight. He has never really believed in that kind of love, the one where you just fall head over hills from first glance. Not until now, at least.

 

He saw him at the corner of his eye, didn’t pay that much attention to him at first. Phil was trying to decide whether to buy the new Mario Kart game or not, it’s all he can really focus on.

“Have you played this before?” The boy says, obviously noticing the game he’s holding.

“Yeah, my friend has it and I’ve played it a couple of times”, he says and looks up at the boy, and- _fuck_ , he’s met by the prettiest pair of brown eyes he’s ever seen. Phil is stunned to say the least, captivated by those soft brown eyes, that’s framed by straight brown hair. There’s a moment where he completely forgets to breathe, and butterflies starts swirling in his stomach.

 

The boy smiles at him. “Is it any good?”

“Yes, it’s awesome! The levels are so damn cool and there’s one called Rainbow Road, it’s super hard but also a lot of fun.”

“I’m very intrigued”, he says, fingers brushing over the games in the stand in front of them.

Phil watches his hand, mesmerized by how graceful he is. And then it hits him, a crazy idea that adds even more butterflies to his stomach. “Would you- if I buy it, would you wanna join me and play it at my place?”

The boy lights up. “I’d love to!”

 

––

 

The boy’s name is Dan, and it suits him very well in Phil’s opinion. It’s a short name and it’s very cute, just like he is with his straight but yet a bit wavy hair and soft, brown deer eyes. They hit it off really well. So well, Phil actually kisses Dan that first night right before he leaves, after doing his best to act flirty with him all night - and Dan kisses him back, to Phil’s surprise.

 

Their parents might not have approved at first, saying they’re too young and they don’t know what love is. And they were young - Dan barely eighteen and Phil twenty-two - but they sure do know what love is like.

 

Phil never knew you could feel so strongly about a person in such a short time. Not until now - not until Dan. He’d been with people before, both boys and girls, but nobody had ever made him feel this way before. It’s like he’s finally whole, as if Dan was the missing piece in his puzzle, the missing chunk in his heart. He makes Phil feel so warm, and makes his heart do the flippy over thing whenever he crosses Phil’s mind. Whenever they’re together his heart goes crazyfast, whenever they touch it makes him feel all bubbly inside, like a fizzy drink.

 

––

 

Dan took him on his first ever proper date to an ice cream bar in a nearby park. Despite having been with people before, Phil had never been on an actual date and it surprised Dan. Phil was simply always too awkward to ask, and the people he’d been with never said anything either.

 

“You wanna taste mine?” Dan asks, holding up his ice cream cone in front of Phil.

Phil grins shyly. “Sure!” He leans in to lick on what looks like chocolate flavour. Dan has a cheeky look on in face and Phil probably should’ve seen it coming, the push into his face, covering his nose and mouth with ice cream. “You’re such an asshole”, Phil says fondly, laughing along with Dan.

“I couldn’t _not_ do that, you know I couldn’t”, Dan laughs. Phil isn’t gonna be much better, he instantly goes for revenge and presses his ice cream harder than necessary into Dan’s face. “Hey!” Dan exclaims.

“I couldn’t _not_ do that”, he mimics Dan’s voice from before.

Dan shrugs. “Fair enough.”

 

With a soft push on Phil’s chest, he’s down on the grass next to path they were walking on and Dan climbs on top of him.

“Why would you do that? And our ice creams-”, Phil says, looking sadly at the poor cones that fell with them on the grass.

“Impulses”, Dan grins at him and kisses him, “besides”, he scoops some ice cream from the tip of Phil’s nose, “you taste so much better than this”, he licks his finger.

Phil blushes and grins timidly. “So do you.” He pulls Dan down to kiss his nose, licking off the ice cream from there as he does.

 

Their lips meet, first softly and slowly, but soon more eagerly, there’s more tongue and it’s more passionately. Phil pushes Dan off of him, and pins him down on the grass as he climbs on top. He gives the melting ice creams another glance.

“Will you at least buy me another one?”

Dan sighs, rolling his eyes with a fond grin. “Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com/) :')


End file.
